


By the light of the moon

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Horror Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Camping, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haikyuu Horror Week, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou, Werewolves, Yahaba Shigeru Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yahaba knew that going capming in the woods wasn't a good idea, but who could say no to Oikawa?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Haikyuu Horror Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982000
Kudos: 59





	By the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: The sliver of a full moon.

Yahaba knew that going camping in the woods wasn't a good idea, but who could say no to Oikawa? If the man got something in his head, there was no one who could change this mind – not even Iwaizumi. So, that’s why Yahaba was currently lying in a sleeping bag in the tent of the second years, trying to fall asleep with no avail. Yahaba groaned, pushed himself up in a sitting position, and narrowed his eyes in frustration. 

Oikawa made him the prefect of their tent, making him being responsible for the second years, which means it was his work to keep them in line. Yahaba climbed out of his sleeping bag, rolling his eyes. Kyoutani breaking the rules wasn’t something uncommon, but it had never been his responsibility before.

”I’m going to kill him,” Yahaba mumbled, as he grabbed a baseball bat, then left the tent.

He slowly walked away from the camp, squeezing his weapon harder with every sew step. After five minutes of walking, he spotted out a T-shirt that belonged to Kyoutani. He took it off the branch, narrowing his eyes in question. He tucked it under his armpit, doing the same with the blonde’s pants that he found on another tree.

”What the hell?” He asked as he reached a medow. The moon enlightened it, making the flowers practically glowing. Yahaba let out a breath of awe with his eyes widening a bit. 

His awe turned towards fear however, when he heard growing from the other side of the meadow, seeing a shadow moving in the darkness. He knew he had to run, but his legs were rooted into the ground. He watched as the shadow moved, and saw a wolf walking out of the forest. Yahaba bit into his lips to hold back a small whimper, but his fear turned into annoyance immediately when he spotted out the animal’s blond fur and two black stripes on its back.

”Really, Kyoutani?” He asked, his annoyance growing. ”What did you think disappearing like that?” 

The wolf growled as if calling Yahaba an idiot, then turned his chin up towards the sky. Yahaba looked up, seeing the full moon shining on the sky. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew that scolding his teammate – especially when he was like this – was not a good idea, but he just couldn’t help it.

”Why didn’t you tell Iwaizumi-san that you couldn’t come?” He asked, sitting down in the grass. ”He has a soft spot on you, you know.” The wolf let out a whine, as if he was embarrassed, walking closer to Yahaba. 

When he reached him, he lain his head down in front of his feet, looking up at him. Yahaba tilted his head, not knowing what to do. Kyoutani rolled his eyes – can a wolf really do that? – then poked one of the brunet’s hand. Yahaba gulped, feeling uncertain a bit.

”How can I know you wouldn’t bite my hand off?” He asked, and Kyoutani once again. ”All right, all right!” Yahaba said, then started petting Kyoutani’s head. the wolf let out a small whine, and Yahaba felt himself smiling. Wolftani was really cute.


End file.
